Godzilla: Unleashed
Godzilla: Unleashed Past in Godzilla: Unleashed is a Wii and PlayStation 2 (PS2) video game based on the Godzilla film franchise. Like the previous two home console entries in the Godzilla video game series, the Wii and PS2 versions of the game were developed by Pipeworks and published by Atari. An IGN interview with Pipeworks indicated that the game was being built from the ground up and is specifically designed with the Wii Remote in mind. A PlayStation Portable (PSP) version is planned, but was not released with the other versions of the game, as it is Japan TBA for 2010. Godzilla: Unleashed, abbreviated as G3 or GU and Unused name is ゴジラ: アンリーシュド, is a 3D fighting video game based on the Godzilla film franchise for the Wii and PlayStation 2, developed by Pipeworks and published by Atari. The PS2 version was released on November 20 and the Wii version on December 5, 2007 in North America and both versions on February 29, 2008 in Europe. Only in Two North America and Europe is There are currently no plans yet to release Godzilla: Unleashed in Japan. The game is set during a series of unnatural disasters across Planet Earth due to unexplained appearances of large crystals, where the Vortaak alien race are invading once again. The game features over 20 Kaiju and Mechas from all three ''Godzilla'' eras; Shōwa, Heisei and Millennium, List of Toho Kaiju as well as two newly created Toho Company Ltd. approved creations; Krystalak and Obsidius. Game Show *Published by Atari *Developed by Pipeworks *Platforms: Wii, PlayStation 2 (PS2) *Release Date: *North America: #Wii: December 5, 2007 #PS2: November 20, 2007 *Europe: #Wii: February 29, 2008 #PS2: February 29, 2008 *Japan: #Wii: TBA 2010 #PS2: TBA 2010 *Genre: Fighting *Mode: Single player, multiplayer *Rating: *CERO: All Ages *ESRB: E10+ *OFLC: PG *PEGI: 7+ *Media: PS2 Optical Disc, UMD *Input methods: Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Gamecube Controller Factions and Monsters The monsters are all split up into 5 factions: The Earth Defenders, The Global Defense Force (GDF), The Aliens, The Mutants and the main enemy Unknown. In the Wii version, there are 29 playable kaiju and mechs, while the PS2 version only has 25. The monsters are: Earth Defenders *Godzilla *Anguirus *Mothra *King Caesar (Wii Only) *Varan (Wii Only) *Rodan *Baragon *Titanosaurus (Wii Only) *Battra (Wii Only) *Zilla *King Kong *Kamacuras *Ebirah *Kumonga *Fire Lion *Gorosaurus Global Defense Force *Kiryu *Jet Jaguar *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Mechagodzilla 2 *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Lightning Bug Aliens *King Ghidorah *Gigan (Millennium Version in Wii) *Mechagodzilla (Wii Only) *Megalon *Orga *Monster X *The Visitor *Gezora Mutants *SpaceGodzilla *Destoroyah *Krystalak (Wii Only) *Obsidius *Megaguirus *Biollante (Wii) *Hedorah UnLock *Himesaki (main antagonist) *Earth Defender Monster *Global Defense Force Monster *Alien Monster *Mutant Monster Secret Characters *Godzilla 1954 (Wii Only) *Godzilla 1990s (Playable in PS2 Story Mode) Unplayable Characters *Himesaki (true antagonist) Arenas *Tokyo, Japan *Osaka, Japan *Monster Island *Sydney, Australia *San Francisco, USA *London, England *Seattle, USA *New York, USA Secret Arenas *Mothership (Crashed in San Francisco) Scrapped Arenas *Los Angeles *Atlantic City *Monster Land Gameplay Like its predecessors ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' and ''Godzilla: Save the Earth'', Unleashed plays as a 3D fighting game with the option to play with two to four monsters at a time, with or without teams. While the PS2 version involves button pressing for attacks and combos, the Wii version, along with button pressing implements its motion sensing control via the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Basics punch and kick attacks are through the A and B buttons whiles more powerful and aggressive strikes require swinging of the remote up, down or side to side while pressing A and/or B. Movement is done by the analog on the Nunchuk and by shaking it allows players to jump, where combined with shaking of the remote allows nearby opponents or objects like small buildings and boulders to be lifted and thrown by shaking the Remote or pressing the A button. Weapon/beam attacks also return but are less powerful and accurate, but also can be sustained for a longer period of time. Rage Mode from the previous games is absent but in its place is "Critical Mass" where through destruction of energy crystals found in arenas monsters temporarily glow red (similar looking to Godzilla's out of control radioactivity in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) and increase in size, boosting damage and endurance, but decreasing defense. Category:Video games Category:Namco Bandai